Virgil's Secret
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Virgil and his girlfriend have a 'no secrets' policy but when you're a member of International Rescue you kind of have to kep a secret. When she finds out she's furious, but she's keeping her own secrets.


**Title:** Virgil's Secret

**Summary:**_ When Jeff allows Virgil to bring his girlfriend back to the Island she finds out that Virgil's been keeping secrets. But the so has she._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds; they belong solely to their creator.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted, thank-you.

* * *

It was hot and sunny on Tracy Island; Jefferson Grant Tracy was sitting in his office going over some documents that had been faxed over from Tracy Enterprises, his eldest son Scott Carpenter was sitting just inside the doors of the sundeck reading a magazine, second eldest John Glenn was up on Thunderbird 5 and had called just moments earlier, second youngest Gordon Cooper was swimming laps in one of their large pools and youngest son, Alan Shepard was sitting on one of the sun lounges listening to Tintin Belagant and Fermat Hackenbacker bicker over what to do for an upcoming birthday. That birthday belonged to the middle Tracy son.

Virgil Grissum was at the moment on the mainland spending time with his long term girlfriend, Isabella Dylan. They had a 'no secrets' policy and they told each other everything. Well, nearly everything. There was still one thing Virgil was keeping from his girlfriend. And that was who his family was. His father owned an island and on that island was their state-of-the-art house and under the house were three high-tech silos. They housed four of the five magnificent machines called the Thunderbirds. They served International Rescue. Virgil couldn't tell her. It was a secret that only a few select people knew! And they usually visited the island on a regular basis. That's why for his birthday Virgil was on the mainland. It was also to pick up supplies for John but mostly to spend time with her. Although she had told him everything and had even had him meet her parents, Virgil hadn't even told his family about her, let alone allowed them to meet. She wanted to meet his family and know if she got along with them. She'd asked after them plenty and Virgil had given her the answers she wanted. Now he stood in her lounge room, in torn jeans and old band t-shirt he'd borrow from Scott. It was about two sizes too big for his lean frame and it hung off him.

"Virgil?" He looked up from the book he held in his hand, "you're awfully quiet. Is something wrong?" She asked wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder. He sighed and shook his head putting the book back.

"No," he said turning around, "nothing's wrong Izzy. Everything's fine." She frowned. She knew him better than that. She stopped back from his embrace.

"Liar." She said crossing her arms over her chest, "you're keeping secrets Virgil. It's not like you. You used to tell me everything." Isabella said as she sat down on the arm of the couch.

"You're right. I'll call my father and ask him if it's ok for you to visit. We're kind of a secret keeping family. Sorry love. I'll ask." Virgil said and he went to the bedroom to make the call.

"Are you insane Virgil? Bringing her back here is the worst kind of breaking open our secret." Jeff said.

"Dad, she's not going to tell anyone. She loves me for being me. For being Virgil. Not for anything else. Yes she's knows I'm your son, but that doesn't matter to her." Virgil explained unaware that she could hear him.

"Virgil you didn't even tell us you _had_ a girlfriend. Now you want to bring her back home?" Scott's voice came in on the conversation. Virgil ignored him, he must be on speaker.

"Please Dad. Just for a few weeks. She's the sweetest girl in the world." Virgil said, Jeff sighed on the other end of the phone.

"Okay Virgil. But only for a few weeks then she goes back home. But it's going to be hard to keep IR from her." Jeff said.

"I'm sure she'd understand if she found once I explained why." He said.

"Yeah sure, hey honey you know how you saw Thunderbird 1 come out of our pool well that's because international rescue is us and I couldn't tell you because I thought you'd freak out, that's not going to risk your relationship at _all_." Scott said his voice simply dripping in sarcasm.

"Oh shut up Scott. Okay Dad, I'll see you soon." Virgil said and hung up.

* * *

"So where are we going exactly?" Isabella asked as Virgil drove her, she was wearing a blindfold, to the airport.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to meet my family after anyway."

"So we're going to your house? Why can't I see where we're going?"

"Well, you can't because only a few people know where it is. We have an island you see. Dad, as you know, was a billionaire, or is. So he figured an Island was a brilliant idea for what he now does. Makes conferences interesting." Virgil said, Isabella laughed.

"That's a good one Virgil. Why would your father but an island?" Isabella said, Virgil sighed.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find out." He replied softly, it was Isabella's turn to frown…well as much as she could form behind a blindfold.

"Virgil? Are you keeping something from me?" Isabella said; Virgil ran a hand through his hair before looking at her.

"Yes but if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. So I think this aspect of my life you have to see to believed." He said, she laughed.

"Virgil! It's not like you're going to tell me your father owns International Rescue!" She said; Virgil cringed if only he knew.

* * *

Isabella was a hit with Virgil's brothers. She was loved by Gordon and Scott. They loved the idea of having ammunition to teas Virgil with (Gordon) and having a soft spot to help Virgil through tough missions (Scott). Alan liked her and Tintin adored her and she even made Fermat blush. It wasn't until the sixth night of her visit did the klaxon pull Virgil from bed. Waking her too. She woke as he did.

"Virgil? What's going on?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." He said and ran out of the room. Isabella got up and pulled on her robe, she stood by the window and looked out at the sky…that is until the pool started to retract, she stared as a jet roared up into the sky. It had all the markings of the Thunderbirds. She stared open mouthed. Virgil had been keeping this from her? Why? He did say that it had to be seen to be believed didn't he? She slipped on her slippers and rushed up to Jeff's office. She opened the door ignoring the feelings that she was about to find a very angry Jeff Tracy and a furious Virgil. She threw the door open and both men turned to face her.

"Explain. Now." She said.

"Baby, I knew you wouldn't believe me if I told you. I did say it had to be seen to be believed. Now you know. We are International Rescue." He said, her face didn't change.

"You're not impressed." Jeff observed.

"No I'm not. Because _International Rescue_," she said that with acid in her tone, "let my parents die! They died in an avalanche three years ago when I was 20 years old. We were on a skiing trip and they died because International Rescue didn't _want_ to help them." She said.

"Baby, we can't always save everyone. It's just beyond us to save everyone." Virgil said softly, trying to hug her backed she backed away.

She crossed her arms across her chest, "Don't touch me. But usually you _do_ save everyone Virgil Grissum! You saved everyone a few years ago on the Oil Rig fire in Russia. You saved everyone when the monorail in London went down same year." Virgil smiled softly and shook his head.

"That was Alan and Tintin." He said; that didn't ease her temper.

"They're Thunderbirds aren't they?" She cried.

"Well yes but only after-"

"Doesn't matter! What matters is that you didn't trust me enough to tell me!" Isabella snapped.

"Bella…babe, I _wanted_ to tell you believe me I did. But I _couldn't_. We have to keep secrets from everyone. No one knows who we really are unless they live here or if they're Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward." Virgil said, Lady Penelope's name rolling off his tongue with ease. Much easier than Isabella Dylan did.

"You sound very comfortable saying her name Virgil." Bella said, her voice soft, her tone hurt.

"But Bella, I don't _love_ her. Like Tintin, Lady Penelope's like a sister to me. Heck she's like a Favourite Aunt to Alan. Listen…I don't want to lie to you anymore. No more lies. We're International Rescue, I pilot Thunderbird 2 and I love you more than anything else in the whole world. I'd give up all this for you." Virgil said, and Bella smiled softly at him.

"I don't want you to give it up Virgil. This is something you love to do right? Keep doing it. No matter how many people you save nothing is going to bring my parents back. I know that. I know it wasn't your fault but you guys were the easiest to blame. It was easier to say it's The Thunderbirds' fault then it was an accident." She said letting him pull her in and, in front of his father, kissed her.

"No more lies. Then there's something I have to tell you too." Bella stepped back from Virgil once more and set him with well-practiced intensity.

"I know, from Scott, that you keep burning your toast right?" Virgil looked surprised but nodded, "but not this morning?" he shook his head slowly, "I fixed it."

"What?" He asked, clearly confused.

"I took it apart yesterday and put it back together again. Simple as that and it works better now. It just needed a good clean." She said shrugging.

"Cars?" Jeff asked, making them jump they'd forgotten he was there.

"I'm good with all kinds of machines. My sister said, and I quote, I was wicked with machines. She always knew how to make me feel good about my clearly strange attachment to machines and things I could fix." Bella said.

"Think you could fix any mishaps the Thunderbirds have?" He asked.

"How different are they really from a car?" Virgil laughed. She was going to fit right in with everyone here on the Island and Lady P? She'd love her.


End file.
